This is what a best friend would do: Sunny & Rikki
by TheAnnoyingFanGirl
Summary: WARNING! BEFORE YOU READ THIS YOU HAVE TO READ "THE LIFE AND DEATH OF A MARAUDER: SUNSHINE WHITE"! END OF WARNING! This is a oneshot about two best friends, finding a list about what friends would do, and what BEST FRIENDS would do for you. AU.


**TheAnnoyingOne97: Okay! I had this idea for a one-shot when I was looking through some people's profiles! Okay, so Sunny and Rikki found this piece of paper that said what a good friend and a BEST FRIEND would do! I hope you like it. This is dedicated to my own sizzy, Kaetlyn. It's her birthday, and she supports me in all my stories, even the ones that I'm hoping to get published. I hope you love it, sizzy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rikki, what do you think this is?"<br>The two female Marauders were taking a walk around the Black Lake, when they found a piece of paper on the ground. Now, Sunny being raised by Earth-Loving-Hippies, picked up the paper to throw it away; but not before seeing if there was any money in it.  
>"<em>'What a good friend would do, and what a BEST FRIEND would do<em>'?" The red haired 2nd year read from the piece of paper. Rikki grabbed it from her hand and read off of it too.  
>"… It's a list! We have to do everything on here! Otherwise, we're horrible friends!" she screamed. That was the day that Rikki and Sunny both swore to get everything on that list to show that they were best friends. They even swore that they would do everything on that list for their other friends.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS<strong>: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food

* * *

><p>The summer after Sunny's 2nd year, Rikki spent the last two months of summer with her. Now, Rikki has a LARGE stomach, that or she has at least 7… but anyways, this is how most of the summer went.<p>

1st Month

"This is such a lovely home you got here, Timber! Oh! The kitchen!" the little Aussie girl ran to the room, going through all of the cupboards looking for one thing, and ONE thing only.  
>"Where do you keep the food in here, Sunny!"<br>"In the fridge!"  
>"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FRIDGE YOU SPEAK OF?"<p>

2nd Month

It was the last month that Rikki was going to be there, but also the first day that Sunny's guy friends were there.  
>"So, you got any food here?" Remus asked.<br>"Sadly, no. Tails here eat everything here. Mom and Dad went shopping to get more." she sighed.  
>"Is Hope here?" Sirius asked.<br>"Yeah, she and Lily are upstairs doing-" but the little thirteen year old girl didn't get to finish because the two girl obsessed boys ran up the stairs, looking for their 'future wives'.  
>"I swear, the only reason Sirius is my friend is because I have a 'hot' sister, and James just hangs around me because I'm friends with Lily." Sunny complained.<br>"We brought some food home, Sunshine!" the four remaining kids turned to see a dark red haired woman with dark brown eyes. This woman is of course, Sunny and Hope's mother, Ciara. [pronounced: kee + ra. Just to let you know, she's from Ireland]  
>"Food!" Peter and Rikki jumped from their seats at the table, and grabbed all the grocery from the middle aged woman.<br>"You have such nice friends, Sunshine. They are willing to put the grocery away." She said. She then walked away bobbing her head side to side, humming a Beatles song. Sunny looked at her only remaining friend, and said, "Go for the food."  
>Remus got up from the chair, and joined his friends in eating the food.<br>"Did we hear the word, food!" Sunny turned in her seat to see her other two friends, James and Sirius.  
>"Join them if you like."<br>The two boys ran down the stairs, and started pigging out. Sunny just stared at them for a while, and then shrugged.  
>"What the heck." And then she started eating with them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS:<strong> Call your parents by Mr. and Mrs. and Grandpa, by Grandpa.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> Call your parents DAD and MOM and Grandpa, GRAMPS!

* * *

><p>"Lily! Open the door! I know you're in there! I can smell your fear!"<br>It was during Hope and Sunny's 3rd year winter vacation when they brought Rikki with them to Lily's house. It was Rikki's first time being there, but it was possibly the fourth time she'll meet Lily's family. Right now the three girls are huddled up together to fight the cold, because no one was opening the door. Rikki loves the cold, but she didn't want her friends to die of hyperthermia, so she started to bang on the door.  
>"Lily! Hope and Sunny are going to die if they don't get inside!" she yelled. The door then finally opened, revealing Lily's mother, Mrs. Evans.<br>"Hello, Mummy Evans! How's Daddy Evans, and Gramps!" she said, hugging the woman. She just laughed and ushered the girls to come in from the cold.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS:<strong> Would bail you out of jail.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> Would be sitting next to you saying "DAMN! That was fun!"

* * *

><p>Here is a life lesson for you. Never, and I mean NEVER, get drunk and start doing crazy things unsupervised, and in a foreign country.<br>"Damn! That was fun!" a fifteen year old Sunny shouted. She and Rikki went to a club in France with fake ID's, and started to get drunk.  
>"Why did the fuzz have to arrest us when we were on the poles! I got like, $183 from this one old dude! I could have made 200!" she shouted.<br>"Hey, Rikki… is there any chance that we actually went to a _strip_ club?" the older girl asked. Rikki's face turned from a smile, to a look of realization.  
>"… We're going to Hell, aren't we?"<br>"Yup."  
>A police officer came up to their cell and opened the cell door.<br>"Vous êtes libre d'aller." He said. The two girls looked at him with confusion.  
>"You are free to go. Americans…" the man sneered.<br>"Oh." They both said. They got out from the cell and into the main office, to find two clearly pissed off red heads.  
>"What the Hell was that about! I should call River and tell him about what you did!" Hope yelled at her sister. Sunny was about to open her mouth, but Hope stopped her.<br>"But, I won't. He doesn't need to know anything about this." She said. Sunny looked at Lily, to see what she had to say.  
>"If either of you are ever going to get drunk again, make sure that either me or Hope are with you. We don't want this to happen again. <em>Got it<em>?" she asked, saying the 'got it' part very scary.  
>"Got it!" the two younger girls squeaked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS:<strong> Have never seen you cry.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> Won't tell everyone else you cried...just laugh about it with you in private when you're not down anymore.

* * *

><p>Sunny noticed that something was wrong with her friend, Rikki. It was the beginning of the end of her 3rd year, for Rikki her 2nd, and everyone should be celebrating, but Rikki wasn't. In fact, Rikki was always sad during the end of school.<br>"James, have you seen Rikki?" Sunny asked as she walked down the stairs and into the common room. She found James sitting there with her twin sister, Hope. They had to do a potion essay as partners, and the only thing keeping Hope from killing James was Sunny.  
>"Sorry Sunny. Maybe she's with Julius." He said, not looking away from his paper. Thinking that he didn't care enough, she hit him on the head.<br>"Ow! What was that about!" he shouted at her.  
>"I already saw Julius! He's with Frank and Chuck!" she yelled at him, slapping him on the head again.<br>"Can you please stop hitting my partner, Sunny? He needs to do some work too." Hope said, not looking from her potion book.  
>"I'm gonna go look for her." And Sunny left through the door. She walked around the whole castle, but still didn't find her. When she went to the seventh floor though and crossed a portrait of a unicorn, she found a door.<br>_"Huh? This wasn't here the last time I check…"_ she opened the door, and heard some sniffling in there. Like someone was crying.  
>"Hello? Any one in here?" Sunny asked. She didn't get an answer. She went in anyways, wanting to see what the noise was about, and found the person she was looking for.<br>"Rikki? What are you doing here?" she asked. The little girl was on the floor, her arms hugging her knees, her head hanging down. When she heard Sunny's voice her head went up, her gold eyes were red from her crying.  
>"What's wrong, Rikki?" Sunny asked as she knelt down next to her friend, and put her arm around her shoulders.<br>"Nothing! It's just… another day." The white haired girl said.  
>"Tails, if it was any other day, you wouldn't be crying. You know you can tell me anything." Sunny told her. Rikki shrugged her shoulders and nodded slowly.<br>"It happened when I was four. In my family, you can have these… gifts. It usually runs within the females of the family, but that's not the point. We were somehow 'gifted' with the power to use 150% of our brains, letting us use our mind to change reality. But with this power, comes a price. You have to control your emotions to control this gift, but when my parents told me I was being betrothed to my best friend, Regulus, I cracked. Sure I was four, but since my mind was more highly advanced, I knew what love was. I love Reggie, but I'm not _in_ love with him, if you know what I mean. But anyways, when I cracked, I killed someone. This house elf that was my nanny. I called her Nanny, but yeah. She was like a mother to me, since my real one didn't really want me around. After everyone found out I wasn't 'sane' anymore, I was shipped off to Australia to live with my Aunt Sabrina. She's my mother's muggle-loving sister, the first black sheep of the family. She treated me right. I was afraid to go back to Australia because she's now dead… I killed her." She chocked back a sob. "I didn't mean too! This guy harassed me, and I took out all of my emotions on her! On this day, two years ago!" she was crying harder now, it hurt Sunny to see her like this. She put her other arm around her and gave her a better hug, Rikki sobbing into her shirt.  
>"It wasn't your fault. No one is to blame. I don't know if the Wizarding World believes in him or not, but God takes people away from us when he knows they are ready to leave. God took both of my parents, I cried and asked him why he did it, but then I realized something. Not only did God take them away, but he did something to me. The day I found out they were dead, I vowed myself to take care of the people I love, so they wouldn't share the same fate as my parents. You're one of the people I made a vow to. I'll always take care of you, Rikadora. You're my sister, and nothing will ever hurt you, while I'm still alive and kicking." She said, hugging the small girl tighter.<br>"You know… I have a feeling that we're going to laugh about this moment in the near future." Rikki chuckled. Sunny knew that her friend would be fine now.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS:<strong> Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> Loses your shit and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."

* * *

><p>"Hey Rikki, can I have my comic book back?" Sunny asked. She and Rikki were in her room at the Burrow, talking about what might happen at school this year [Sunny would be 14 and Rikki would be 13], when Sunny remembered that she let Rikki borrow her Justice League #1 comic.<br>"Shit! I knew I forgot something! My bad… here's a tissue." Rikki said, handing her a tissue. You could almost see the steam in Sunny's ears.  
>"You. Lost. My. Comic. Book. It was the first one I ever bought on my own! How could you!" she shouted.<br>"I didn't mean to lose your shit! It was there one minute, and the next it was gone!" Rikki yelled back. There was a knock on the door, and Hope walked in.  
>"Here's your comic. I wanted to try it, and I liked it. Can I borrow the next one?" she asked. Sunny looked away from her twin, and looked at Rikki for a second, and then glomped her.<br>"I'm so sorry I yelled at you!"  
>"Let's never fight again!"<br>"Weirdoes." Hope muttered as she left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS:<strong> Only know a few things about you.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...

* * *

><p>It's the beginning of 4th year for Sunny, she and her sister and friends were looking for their school books at Flourish &amp; Blotts, when she found something interesting. She saw a book with a picture of herself. She picked it up and read it.<br>"_'The Embarrassing History of Sunshine White'_! Written by Rikadora Malfoy! Rikki!" she screeched.  
>"You screamed?" Rikki said as she walked towards the pissed off American.<br>"What is the meaning of this!" she screamed as she threw the book at Rikki. Rikki caught it just before it hit her head, and her face brightened when she read the cover.  
>"They published it! Hell yes! I can check that off of the list!" she shouted with victory as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, grabbed a pen off from her ear, and made a mark on the paper.<br>"Why did you write this! I know it's on the list, but I thought we were going to skip that one!" Sunny screamed, drawing people's attention to her.  
>"I never agreed to that. Now stop yelling. I have some autographs that I need to sign." And with that Rikki walked, with the pen in her hand, towards a crowed.<br>"I love her and all, but now I need revenge." Sunny mumbled to herself as she thought of a devious way to get back.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS:<strong> Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> Will kick the whole crowd's ass that left you

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's my sizzy?" Sunny asked as she walked into the common room. It was her 15th birthday that day, also her sister's, and she wanted to go down to Hogsmeade with her. When she walked into the common room she saw four out of her five Marauder friends.<br>"Hiding." James said bluntly.  
>"From what? Sirius is on a date, so she couldn't be hiding from him." Sunny joked.<br>"No, some Slytherin spread a rumor saying that she was a retard or something, and now everyone is avoiding her. Or she's avoiding them. I don't really know." He said lazily. The two female Marauders' faces went to murder.  
>"And you tell me now!" they both yelled at him, each one slapping a shoulder.<br>"OW! Was I supposed to!" he asked.  
>"YES!" they hit him again. They both looked at each other and gave James another whack on the head, and left out through the portrait door.<br>"Should we look in the Room of Requirement?" Rikki asked as they walked down the hall.  
>"Maybe, but let's look around everything else. You always find something in the last place you look." Sunny said, so they looked and they looked and they looked, until they found a crowed of Slytherins, being led in a laugh fest by non-other, than Lucius Malfoy.<br>"What are you laughing about, Jack-Ass!" Rikki yelled at her brother. The crowed stopped laughing. Lucius looked at who was shouting at him, and smiled when he saw who was next to his sister.  
>"Hello, Sunshine. We were just talking about your, retarded mudblood sister." He smirked.<br>"You were the one who started the rumor, wasn't it." It wasn't a question. Sunny knew it was him when he said it.  
>"Of course. And it's not a rumor if it's tru-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence, because Rikki kicked him in the 'family jewels'.<br>"Finish that sentence, and I'll do more than kick you." She threatened, her eyes red with anger. Lucius face turned from a look of painful hurt, to terrifying fear. He knew what his sister was talking about. And he was sure as hell didn't want her to use her 'gift'.  
>"And if I hear anyone else talking about my sister like that, I'll kick your asses!" Sunny shouted at them. They both turned around and headed to the one place they haven't looked.<p>

The Room of Requirement

"Hope, I know you're in here!" Sunny yelled as she and Rikki walked into the room. She didn't hear anything, but Rikki sensed the older White twin in there. They looked around and saw her. She wasn't crying or anything, just staring off into space, sitting on the ground. Sunny ran over to her sister. She knelt down next to her, and gave her a big hug.  
>"We just kicked the crowd's ass, you should thank us." Rikki said as she walked over. Hope raised her head when she heard that.<br>"Language, Rikadora. You know I don't like it." She scolded. Sunny rolled her eyes, knowing that her sister was fine.  
>"You good. Come one. It's our birthday, and I want to get drunk." Sunny said as she got up. She held her hand out to her sister. Hope grabbed her hand, and pulled herself up. Sunny didn't let go of her twin's hand, and they walked out of the room, never letting go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS:<strong> Would knock on your front door.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> Walk right in and say "I'M HOME."

* * *

><p><em>"Aw… peace and quiet. Nothing but me and my romance novels."<em> Hope thought as she grabbed her _'Maygena Farm'_ story for the 1000th time. It was her 6th summer at the Burrow, and all she wanted to do was reread all of her romance books, in quietness. She was glad that she wasn't at Hogwarts to do that. She loves that place (even though she hated Sirius at the time), but she's been getting headaches lately because of all the noise that has been happening. Sunny was at Remus' house, so she was trying to get all her reading done before her twin came back.  
>"HONEY, I'M HOME!"<br>Hope gave out a big groan. She knew that voice.  
>"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE, HOPEFUL! I CAN SENSE YOUR ANNOYENCE!"<br>"In here, Rikki!" she groaned.  
><em>"I'm never going to finish my reading with the friends I have… but I won't have it any other way."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS:<strong> You have to tell them not to tell anyone.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> Already know not to tell.

* * *

><p>"So, Rikki? Why have you been staring at Julius?"<br>It was Rikki's 1st year, and everything was new to her. The classes, the people, the friends… the crush.  
>"What!" Rikki's face went a flame when her new friend Sunny asked that.<br>"Come on. You know you can tell me. Do you fancy Mr. Potter over there." The red head pointed over at the youngest Potter across from the library. The two girls were supposed to study for a test, but they were talking about other stuff instead.  
>"I kinda, sorta, maybe like him." She whispered, her face still a cherry red.<br>"Well, since you told me something, I'll tell you who I like. See the red head next to Remus and Pete?" Sunny said, pointing at said people.  
>"Yeah."<br>"I stay with him and his family before school. His name is Charles Weasley, but I call him Chuck. I had a crush on him ever since I saw him." Now she was the one blushing. They both looked at each other and then down at their books, not saying anything else. They already know not to tell anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS:<strong> will comfort you when he rejects you.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>"So, I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" It was Hope's 3rd year, and for her first Hogsmeade trip, she was asking Andrew Wood out on a date.<br>"Sorry, but you're not my type." He said rudely. Rikki was watching from around the corner, hoping that the guy wouldn't say yes, but not harshly. She waited in till Hope left to do some damage to Wood. She walked up to the older boy, and asked, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"  
>Wood looked taken aback, his mouth fell open.<br>"Excuse me? And who are you, shorty?"  
>There are many things in life that you should never do when it involves Rikki, but the one thing you should never do is joke about her height. She smirked and kicked him where it hurt. His hands went to where the pain was, and he fell to his knees. She smiled at this and grabbed his hair with her left hand, and slapped him with her other. She let go of his head, and he fell to the ground, groaning with pain.<br>"You are such a pain, gay man." She than skipped off smiling, humming a Beach Boy song that Sunny taught her, along the way to her common room.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS:<strong> will be there for you when he breaks up with you.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..."

* * *

><p>"Hope, let me in." Sunny said softly, knocking on her sister's door.<br>"LEAVE ME ALONE, SUNNY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY ONE RIGHT NOW!" Sunny could hear the tears in her twin's voice. The younger by five hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine second[she didn't want to get out, but nooo! Hope just wanted to get out and see the world] took a heavy sigh. Her sister finally got a date out of Andrew Wood, and was his girlfriend for a year. He just dumped her after their 5th end of the year feast, and she was angry and said at the same time. Sunny had enough of this. She hated seeing her sister like this. She decided that she was going to scare him with something that will always be in his nightmares.

At Lily's house

"Come on, Lily! All you have to do is call him! It's that simple!" Sunny was at her friend, Lily's house, trying to get her to do a prank with her.  
>"I will not do it!" she shouted at Sunny. Sunny sighed.<br>"I'll try to get James off of your back, OK? I need you to do this because you can have a very scary voice when you want to. And this is for Hope, your best friend." Sunny said, trying to guilt trip her friend. Lily gave a huge sigh, and took the phone from her hand.  
>"You sure that he has a phone?" she asked.<br>"I got the number from Hope, now call him!"  
>Lily typed in the number, and the phone ranged.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Seven days…" and then Lily hanged up. She looked at Sunny and then they burst into laughter.<br>"What's going on in here!" they both looked at the door to see Lily's older sister, Petunia, in the doorway with a permanent scowl on her face.  
>"Nothing Tuney." Lily sighed.<br>"Yeah, we were just prank calling some git that broke my sister's heart." Sunny said bluntly.  
>"I'm bringing my boyfriend over, so don't do anything weird." Petunia said, leaving the room.<br>"I think I'm gonna leave, from what you told me, I don't really want to meet a beach whale so early in life I'll see ya later, Lils." Sunny said, giving her friend a hug, and walked out of the room.  
><em>"Can't wait to call the bastard again. Maybe this time I can use Rikki's voice…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS:<strong> helps you up when you fall.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> keeps on walking saying, "Walk much, dumb ass?"

* * *

><p>"WHOA!" and with that, 14 year old Sunny slipped, and fell to the ground. Her 13 year old friend, Rikki, who she was walking with, kept on walking.<br>"Walk much, dumb ass?" she asked, still walking.  
>"Love you too, bitch!" Sunny said, getting off her butt. She picked up her stuff and ran, trying to keep up with her friend.<br>"Keep up! We're going to be late for class."  
>"I just fell on my ass, and you didn't help me! Why!" Sunny demanded.<br>"I'm not your friend, I'm you **best** friend. Of course I wasn't supposed to help you." And with that, they just walked on to their class.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS:<strong> helps you find your prince.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS<strong>: kidnaps him and brings him to you.

* * *

><p>"I'm never going to find the right guy!" Hope groaned. She just came back from a date with Aaron Chance, a 5th year Ravenclaw who had a very boring personality. The only reason why she went on a date with him, was because she didn't want to be rude.<br>"I'll help you find your prince charming, Hopeful! I know just the person!" Rikki shouted with glee as she jumped off the coach she was laying on, and ran up the stairs.  
>"Hey! What are you do- ACK!" but Hope didn't hear what the person was going to say, because he was just gagged by Rikki.<br>"Shut up! I'm bringing you to Hope!" Hope heard Rikki say. She heard a door slam, and Rikki came down the stairs with Sirius Black hanging off from her shoulder, gagged and hogged tied.  
>"I KIDNAPPED YOUR PRINCE!" the little girl said happily. Hope just stared at her with amazement.<br>"You're strong for being 4ft. 6'." She said. Rikki shrugged off the insult (well to her it was) and dropped Sirius on the coach that Hope was sitting on.  
>"I WISH YOU FUN WITH YOUR NEW BOY TOY!" Rikki shouted as she ran out of the common room. Hope looked at Sirius than at the portrait door, and then back at Sirius.<br>"See ya." And then she went to the staircase, leaving a tied up Sirius to wait for six hours for someone to set him free from his bindings.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS:<strong> will sit at the side of the pool with you at that time of the month.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> will throw you a tampon and push you in.

* * *

><p>"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO SWIMMING! IT'S MY TIME OF THE MONTH!" Rikki wailed. It's her 4th summer vacation, and she was at the Burrow with her all her friends. Chuck had invited all of them to have a pool party (even though they were swimming in a large pond). The male Marauders and Chuck were all in there, Lily and Hope sunbathing. Sunny was trying to convince Rikki to go in, but it was Rikki's first period, and she didn't feel okay swimming. She didn't even know how Sunny had convinced her into a bathing suit, but she did. Sunny gave one last sigh before she got an idea. She pulled her wand out, and said, "Accio tampon!"<br>A tampon went flying into her hand, and she threw it into the pond.  
>"You're next!" and then she pushed in Rikki, jumping in when Rikki hit the water.<br>"You little bitch!"  
>"Shut up and put the tampon on! Look away boys!"<br>_"Revenge is sweet."_

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS:<strong> gives you their umbrella in the rain.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> takes yours and says, "Run - dammit - run!"

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day at Hogwarts. A 3rd year Sunny dreaded it because she had to go to Care for Magical Creatures, which was an outdoor class. She was glad to have an umbrella with her. She was walking in the rain, when all of a sudden, a blur ran by her, taking her umbrella with it.<br>"Run-dammit-run!" she knew that voice.  
>"I'm going to kill you, Rikki!" and she ran after her best friend in the world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[I added this one myself:) I figured this is what a best friend would say]<strong>

**FRIENDS:** say good bye.  
><strong>BEST FRIENDS:<strong> won't have the will to let go, and never say good bye, but see you later

* * *

><p>"I can't say good bye to you."<br>Rikki was standing in front of a grave, a piece of paper and a xyris flower in her hands.  
>"We finished everything on the list. Even the last one."<br>She knelt on the ground, and put the piece of paper and the flower on the snow covered ground.  
>"I'm not letting you go, you know? I'll just see you in a couple years. I'll be the one holding a sign that says, "You better get over here bitch"..." she joked, her eyes starting to water up.<br>"I told myself not to cry! You have always told me to never cry at a funeral! But why can't I listen to you! I feel so sad... hurt... anger... but mostly sadness! I swear to you! I will avenge your's and Chuck's death! Both of you shouldn't have died! Not when you just had Cassie! Voldemort already took Kenny from you! And now... he made you break your vow to never leave your daughter... I'm sorry, Timber, but I need to get back to the house. James and Lily are going to need some help taking care of another baby, and I have to get back to Julius and my kids... I'm not saying good bye, but a see you later. I know for sure it won't be for years until I croak... but we all go there someday... I'll miss you until then." and she left, rubbing her eyes with the yellow sleeve of her shirt. She wore a long sleeved yellow shirt and black pants for that day. She wanted to respect Sunny's wish.  
><em>"In a few years... my best friend."<em> she thought as she walked away from the graves of two of her best friends.

**_Here lies Charles Weasley,_  
><em> Beloved Son, Brother, Friend, Husband, and Father<em>  
><em> 1960-1980<em>**

_ Here lies Sunshine White Weasley,_  
><em> Beloved Daughter, Sister, Friend, Wife and Mother.<em>  
><em> 1960-1980.<em>  
><em> 'Don't blame God for the people we lose during this war. He knows when the time is right, and why we should leave. Remember me and my undying faith in God. Never cry at a funeral I say, for we all go to a better place someday.' – Sunshine White Weasley<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you all liked that. It took a while to write this, and I just hope you will all review. And I wanted to shove- I mean, show my Christianity to people!<br>Happy Birthday Kaetlyn!**


End file.
